


Waltz

by shamelessmash



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Composing, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, John and Mary's Wedding, John's Wedding, M/M, Pining, Pining Sherlock, Trust, Wedding Present, waltz, waltz for John and Mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessmash/pseuds/shamelessmash
Summary: How Sherlock's wedding present came to be. (or a theory of.)





	Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet that sort of happened when I saw [This Post](http://shamelessmash.tumblr.com/post/164297169712/holmesianscholar-helloitslbo-someone-explain):
> 
> (Picture of Sherlock dancing alone in 221b in the beginning of TSOT)  
> Someone explain to me why Sherlock is doing this. It is the morning of the wedding. He’s already taught John how to dance to the song. Immediately after this scene he goes into the bedroom and gets dressed, so clearly he’s not still composing the song. Why is he dancing in his living room by himself?
> 
> I think he misses his dance lessons with John.
> 
> To me, this is more heartbreaking than looking at John’s empty chair.
> 
>  
> 
> This is unbetaed, barely edited, but it's already on tumblr so thought I'd post it here as well.

Sherlock and John were discussing the wedding day’s schedule, when John casually huffs at the mention of the first dance.

Without saying a word, Sherlock stands and offers his hand.

John stared at the offered hand. “What are you doing?”

“I’m preventing you from humiliating you and the future Mrs Watson in the first hours of your union.”

“I’m not that bad.”

“Prove me wrong then.”

There was a heavy silence between them before John stood.

He cleared his throat and lifted his chin. “Music?

Sherlock rolled his eyes, dug out his phone and moments later Strauss started playing. He put the device on the desk and looked at John pointedly.

With a small nod, John stepped forward, placing his right hand on Sherlock’s shoulderblade, his other holding Sherlock’s right hand in his at shoulder height. His eyes met Sherlock’s briefly before looking away. John took a deep breath before leading them into their first step…

And stepping on Sherlock’s toes.

“Sorry!”

“It’s fine.”

“I am so sorry-”

“I thought you-”

“No, no, it was me, should’ve-”

“Should I-?”

“Let’s just, just try again.”

“Okay.”

They took positions again, hands and arms held stronger.

John turned his head slightly towards Sherlock. “Your right leg back first, yeah?”

Sherlock nodded, and tried not to think about how he was having trouble remembering how to breathe.

Because there was something special in the act of ballroom dancing that is fundamental to the pairing: trust.

What is traditionally known as the “woman” partner, her role is to trust the “man” partner, trust that if she lets him take the lead, he will do so with the utmost respect for her. Together, they will share a dance, connect with each other without words. The closer, more connected the pair, the more hypnotic, beautiful and captivating they were to watch. That was what thrilled Sherlock about dance, how the perfect pairing could elicit such an emotional reaction to the pair as well as the audience.

On their second, neither stepped on the other’s toes, but by the end of the song, John couldn’t deny he definetly needed the practice.  

For the following three songs, Sherlock had felt just how absolutely thrilling it was to offer his trust to John, and to be treated like the most precious thing in the world. To be gently swept around the room, to slowly move closer to one another, John’s hand moved from his shoulder blade to the middle of his back, the press firm but gentle, reassuring.

Loving.

Before Mary called about a work emergency and John dashed out of the flat.

Sherlock stood by the window and watched John finish shrugging on his coat as he crossed the street. It’s only once John was out of sight that he could no longer ignore the deep pain in his chest. Granted, it was a familiar ache, but he didn’t want to dwell on it, only wanted to make the thrill of dancing with John last a bit longer, just a little bit longer.

He picked up his violin and with a wide arc of his arm, brushed the bow across the strights and let the notes speak for him. Let the music recreate how it felt to be in John’s arms, to give him his trust. Let the notes explain how grateful he was to have John Watson in his life; the bravest, kindest, wisest human being he had ever known, And that even though he was about to marry another, he would always be there for John and his loved ones, no matter what.

To Sherlock’s pleasant surprise, they ended up practicing quite a few times together, Everytime they were alone and knew they would be left undisturbed. They became quite good, and it was John who suggested trying a dip. Sherlock had almost fallen to the floor the first time, but John caught him quickly, his strong arms wrapped around Sherlock before being helped to his feet. They were both breathless and flushed, but John didn’t let go.

“Again?”

Sherlock could only nod in response. And once he was arching back, balanced in John’s embrace and looking into his eyes, Sherlock didn’t dare move. If he did, he was convinced he would try to kiss John right then and there.

And yet, he couldn’t refuse John, and let him practice as many times as he wanted.

And every time, Sherlock would pour everything into his violin afterwards.

It wasn’t until Mrs Hudson brought it up that Sherlock had realised he was composing.

“What song?”

“You know, the song you keep playing when John leaves. Is the music their wedding present?”

“I…”

“Don’t worry, I won’t spoil the surprise. It’s beautiful, dear.”

Sherlock thanked her for the compliment, but he was focused on what she had said; his wedding present. He hadn’t thought of a present at all. He was rubish at presents. He thought about it for a few hours and concluded that Mrs Hudson was right, offering the song was the best possible option. Even though it was hard to do so, since it had a personal meaning to Sherlock, which technically added tremendously to the sentimental value of the gift.

Sherlock just terribly miscalculated how painful it would be to play the gift while watching John dance with his newly wedded wife,

Because every note had been composed with John marrying somebody else.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://shamelessmash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
